The proof of life of this soundless voice
by Sychronicity girl
Summary: Rin and Len leave alone in a meadow, and the are scaping from a revolution that is held in their country. Rin is really sick, and she knows that sooner or later, she ll pass away. Because of that, she wants to have a proof that her life was worthy enough. Len is in loved with her, but he could t say it to her. Based on Proof of life/Soundless Voice/Endless Wedge songs.
1. Chapter 1

I

"The proof of life"

The blonde girl was in her bedroom, covered with a blanket, and was waiting for her friend to bring her the tea she asked him for.

-Here it is, Rin- said the boy, entering the bedroom without knocking on the door

-LEN! She screamed- WHY DIDN´T YOU KNOCK!

-Because this is also my house- he said carelessly

-And what if I was dressing? Or preparing myself for entering to take a bath?

-You mean if you were…?

-Exactly- she said

Len smirked and said to her

-I really would want to see that!

-YOU AE SUCH A PERVERT! - The girl screamed at him, but suddenly started coughing.

-RIN! –he screamed, worrying because for his fault, she started coughing, and that was really bad, especially because Rin´s wealth. He drop the cup that he had in his hand, with her tea, and run to her- RIN, I AM SORRY! ARE YOU OK?!

-Yeah I´m fine. Don´t worry so much, they were only some coughs, it´s nothing, really!- she said

-"Yeah, it´s nothing and I almost kill her because of my stupidity" he thought

She was smiling, but it was a really sad smile, not like the other ones she had made, the other ones had that sparkle, but this one wasn´t like that.  
Suddenly, through Rin´s window, they saw some snowflakes falling from the sky.

-Len, look! It´s snowing!- said the girl, sitting so on that way she could see better- tomorrow, the place will be full of snow, We need to go!

-But, Rin…

-Len, please!

-Rin…

-Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

-Ri…

-Len, please, listen to me- she said, in a sad and serious tone- Just because I´m sick doesn´t means I won´t be able to live a happy life. Len, everything is perfect right now, can´t you see it? I know I am sick, and that I am weak, but I don´t want to live a tearjerker life, and I don´t want to sing a tearfully song, because with you, everything is just happy and perfect as it is right now. I promise that when I get better, everything will be fine again, and we will spend joyful times, as we used to.

-"Just if you survive the winter"- Len thought, however he replied- We are going out tomorrow, but you will go with a scarf and a sweater, understand?

-Yes dad- she said sarcastically

-Whatever- he said- I´m going to clean this disaster, ok?

-Ok- she said, looking through the window.

He closed the door, and when she thought he was far away, she started to cry. She knew what he thought, that she shouldn´t go out in the winter, because she might get weaker, and die, or something like that. But in this moment, she was crying. She was crying like a little girl, who is alone in her bedroom, and it´s staring at her closet, waiting for a monster to come out of it any moment. But, the thing is that she wasn´t afraid of an imaginary creation; she was scared of something that might completely change her life, of something that might take her away from the person that she loves the most… she was scared of dead. She was scared, for being more specific, on dying.

-I want a proof- the girl said to herself- I want a proof of my life… something that proofs me that my life changed something or someone… I need that…. I need that proof… before I die…

What she didn´t know, was that a certain blonde was sitting in the floor, in front of the door, listening carefully every single word and crying silently with her.

OOO

*The next day*

Both of the blondes were running in the meadow, talking about non-sense things, when they reached a part of the meadow where there was a really small tree.

-Len, look the tree! - Rin said excitedly-

He saw where the smaller blonde was pointing at, and he saw something _like _a tree, but it was really small. They planted that thing almost 5months ago.

-That is not a tree, Rin- he said, chuckling-but, you can say that is your proof.

-What? - The girl asked, really confused

-Forget it, ok? - He said, blushing and scratching the back of his neck.

-OK!- she said, running

-RIN, DON´T RUN! YOU MIGHT FALL! - He screamed, really worried

-DON´T BE SUCH A SPOILER, LENNY! - She teased

-RIN DON´T CALL ME LENNY! – He chased after her

-SPOILER! - She screamed, and then she threw him a snowball

-THIS IS WAR, RINNY!- he said, throwing another snowball to her

They continued on their "war", laughing, throwing snowballs to each other and enjoying the moment. But then, happened what Len knew will happened since the beginning, Rin got tired and sit down on a near rock

-You ok? –He asked her

-Yeah- she said – just… a little bit… tired…. but … I´m ok… don´t worry.

Then, everything happened in slow motion, as if they were watching a photo album.

In the first photo, Len could see Rin trying to stand up from the rock.

In the second photo, Rin could get up, but after a few moments, she fell to the cold snow.

In the third photo, Len was running to catch her, but being too late, she already had fainted.  
In the fourth and last photo, Len kneeling down and putting Rin into a tight embrace.

The young girl couldn´t see anything, but Len´s face. She couldn´t understand really much, but she knew he was asking her for getting better, for standing up, for being with him.

All her life passed by her eyes. Happy and sad, and mostly of the happy ones, were with Len.

She has an existential question in her mind… Why? Why she felt so alone? Why the only thing that she could see, was darkness? Why she couldn´t see Len´s face? Why she couldn´t listen anything? She felt alone, she felt sad, she was scared, but, why?

But suddenly, she didn´t felt so alone. She felt a pair of arms putting her close, and she knew that that pair of arms will never leave her.

Suddenly, she heard a voice, a voice that she knew really well.

-I love you- Len´s voice said

And with the last strength that was in her body, she managed herself to say

-I… love you… too… Thank…you

The guy opened his eyes in amazement, and he hugged her even more

_To be continued…._

**A/N: and that´s why, Ladies and gentleman (if there´s any of them reading this) I hate the winter!**

**So, depending on how many reviews I get, I´ll continue this story! So, review it if you want me to continue it!**

**F. Rui-chan**


	2. Chapter 2:

**A/N: I´m back! And I decided that, this will have a happy ending, so that means, RINNY-KINS IS NOT DYING! And I decided that I didn´t want her dead because I don´t like them dying…. So there will be no dead! And I want to say that I will need to use some of my family members! Just wait and see!**

**Now…I´ll answer the reviews!**

**Treble and Bass: Don´t worry, I WAS thinking on leaving Len all forever alone, but I decided that I won´t! I want to see them with blonde babies! And I need both of them alive for that!**

**YuiHeartsOreos: I OBVIUSLY WILL CONTINUE THIS! Thanks for reviewing, and don´t worry! Lenny will have a surprise!**

**Now, let´s start!**

II

"The soundless voice"

He was standing. Just standing there, watching the snowflakes falling from the sky.

He wanted to know, no, he _needed _to know why her, why not him.

-Rin- was the only thing he could say- please, tell me if you are in pain. Are you lonely? I bet you can´t even hear me.

He was silent again

-I swear I would travel any distance just to find you, just to see you again, just to be with you again. But, why are you leaving me alone? Weren´t you the one who said we share an only soul? I don´t want to stay as a soundless voice!

The snow was growing taller, but he didn´t care. The only thing he could do was to hold her tight in his arms.

-Please, just one time, let me hear your voice!- he started to cry, some of his tears were making little marks on the white snow- Pleas, please say my name!

He hugged her tightly. He didn´t want her to go. He felt like his whole world had stopped. He realized something, that he won´t longer hear say anything, not say hi, not good night, not his name…

-PLEASE!- he started screaming- GOD, PLEASE! GIVE HER MY VOICE! I CAN´T STAND HERE, IN THIS EMPTY WORLD! I AM ALL ALONE WITHOUT HER BY MY SIDE! PLEASE, JUST MAKE HER LIVE AGAIN! PLEASE!

He was sobbing, and he couldn´t stop crying… he had lost her, and he never could tell her the only thing he had always wanted to

-I love you- he said, in a whisper- but you can´t hear those words, can you? It doesn´t matter if I scream to the top of my lungs, it doesn´t matter that my scream echoes in this place, because you and neither you voice will reach mine… because you are not longer here…. And where you went is a place where I can´t go

-I… love you… too… Thank…you- she said, like a whisper

He hugged her even more, and started screaming… but then, he started leaning closer and closer to her. He could see her skin, that wasn´t what you would call "dead pale". He touched her cheek and it actually wasn´t really cold. He leaned even closer, and then, after screaming, after saying lots of incoherent things, after waiting for five long years… he kissed her. Although what he was expecting was that her lips were cold and a bit purple-ish, he realized it wasn´t like that. He just realized that his beloved one wasn´t dead… it just seemed like she was.

He stood up, and carried her in his arms, in the bridal style, and starting running to the house they lived in.

Fortunately, they weren´t really far from the house, so he managed to get there in about three minutes. When they entered the house, he put Rin in her bed, lit the fire, and went to get some blankets.

He wrapped her with the blankets, and stayed there with her, until he fell asleep too.

OOO

The only thing _**she **_remembered being fainted and listening to someone´s voice, _**his **_voice, saying something to her.  
She opened her eyes, and she saw that guy, Len, sleeping in a chair, with his head resting in the bed

-Len? - she asked in a whisper- Len, wake up

He mumbled something and then stood up and rubes his eyes…  
He couldn´t believe what his eyes where showing him… Rin was there… and she was alive.

He hugged her, and she hugged back. Maybe he had an opportunity after all

-Rin?- he asked, still in the embrace.

-Mmmmm?- she asked

-What I said yesterday- he said, leaning closer to her- I really mean it

And, they shared a kiss…

_I just need to write the _epilogue…

**A/N: so, I know is lame, and I didn´t showed ALL the emotions that the videos showed, but, give me a chance!**

**Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like it.**

**F. Rui-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRYYYYY! I WAS IN EXAMS, AND MY MOM WAS LIKE"STUDY HARDER!" AND I WAS LIKE "MOOOOOOOMMMM I NEED TO UPDATEEE!" BUT SHE DIDN´T CARE. And here I am, writing the epilogue while listening to the saga! Actually, I am writing a new story soon, only that I need to make a project at school, so maybe in a couple of weeks I´ll start with it.**

**Now, I´ll answer your reviews!**

**YuiHeartsOreos: I´ll fangirl with you…WIIIIIIII! Well, what can I say? I can´t stand seeing more dying Rin or Len! OH OH OH! You are appearing in the chapie, with your sister, Lerin… you´ll see why… soon!**

**Kalenzii: Thanks! I loooooove your story! And well, that´s exactly why Rin didn´t die in this fanfic. I honestly understand that they are the "tragic vocaloid" and all, but I am so tired of them dying! **

**And that´s all! I want to say that here will appear my closest relatives, being Reina-nee-chan, Lerin-chan, Yui-chan and Ace-chan. In this, I changed it a little bit, so we are not cousins… you´ll see soon!**

**Enjoy please!**

**OOO**

III:

"The endless wedge"

*17 years later*

The 14-year old blonde was walking home with her sister.

-What do you want for birthday, Lerin-nee? - Asked the 12-year old blonde.

The older sister thought for an answer.

-Don´t know- she finally said

-why don´t you asked them to tell us they story? – Asked the young one- But they need to say EVERYTHING! Like, how they met, how they started going out, and all that!

-You really don´t know? –Asked Lerin. Her sister shook her head- Well, I´ll tell you when we get home, and while they are still at work.

They entered the house. The house wasn´t in Rin and Lens´ (their fathers) country, but it was in a close one.

They lived in the center of the town, where the girls went to school every day, and Rin could have the medical treatment that she needed.

The house was painted in an ocean blue and yellow combination. They had a small garden, full of roses and tulips.

-Take a seat- said Lerin to her sister- Because what you will hear know, I´ll just say it once…

-Ok! Just start!

-Fine, fine. Well…

**(This is like a narrative part. EVERYTHING that you will be reading, it´s Lerin telling the story)**

Mom and dad were 5 years when all started. It was when they were really young, like 5 or 6 years.

Our paternal grandparents where the ones who started the revolution, because they considered that there was a big injustice in the country.

Because of this, our grandma decided to live dad and aunt Lenka in her sister´s care. She already had a daughter, Aunt Reina; who´s the one that always come to visit us. After a pair of years, the lady got pregnant again, and she got the twins, Rui and Ace.

After Reina and Lenka, who where the same age, got 18 they had to fight with the revolution or in the army, and they decided that they would be in the revolution. This happened when dad had 10 years. After that, he was sent back to his parents, who wanted him to fight as his sister. When he said no, they decided to send him back to the safest place in the country, and there´s where he met mom. Mom lived there with her parents and her brother, uncle Rinto, who´s Aunt Lenka´s husband. They where neighbors, so they used to see with each other really often. After a couple of months, the war got into that part of the country.  
What mom´s parents and dad´s aunt decided to do was to send them to a meadow that belonged to them, and make them hide there.

That night, they made the plan. The idea was to take mom, dad and the twins to the house in the meadow. Rinto, Lenka and Reina would go there every week to check on them and give them some supplies, because they hoped that the war didn´t last that much.

But it did last that much, it last 15 years (1). Well, there were a period where there was "peace", but it was only for a year, and there still were some planned attacks.

But, dad and mom became even more friends with each other, and dad fell for mom.  
What they enjoyed the most was to sing together and play in an old piano. Mom says dad wrote lots of songs, and they were dedicated to her, even if she didn´t know.

However, at the 2nd year, dad´s aunt went to take the twins, because they were asking her to enter in the revolution and give the kinds to the cause, which was to be a human bomb (2), so she decided to live the country with all her daughters.

After that, both of them felt the emptiness that surrounded the place without the girls. But then, they went back to the old habits, they sang, wrote songs, played the piano and had endless walks in all the meadow.

Time flew for them, and the winter became spring, and the spring summer, and the summer autumn, and the autumn became winter and everything went like a repetitive cycle. But one day, in one of the usual walks, mom collapsed from illness (3). Dad went running to their home and mom rest. After that, mom was always sick, and they couldn´t bring enough medicine to her. However, one day she got better, and life passed normally, but she fell sick again, and again, and again.  
One day, when mom was healthy, they planted a sakura tree, and mom said it was her proof of life.  
Time passed again, but mom became weaker by day, and the only thing she wanted to do was to spend time with dad, because she realized she loved him. One day, she realized that she wouldn´t be able to pass the winter, and decided to tell him how she felt. They went to a walk, but mom fainted, and dad thought she was dead, but she wasn´t, she only had hypothermia, and dad saved her, kind of, and they started dating after that. They were 18 on that time, the war stopped when they were 20, and all the family went here, where the twins lived. 2years later they got married, and I was born when they were 23, a year later. And you followed me 2 years later!

**(From here, it´s normal thing. No more past story)**

-TADAIMA!- other voices called-

The sisters turned their heads towards the door, there was all her family. Rinto and Lenka, Reina and the twins, their parents, and Lerin´s crush, Lento **(you don´t mind him being your crush, right?) **

-HAPPY BIRTHDAY! - Both of her parents scream, embracing her.

Everybody greeted, and her dad asked her

-What do you want for birthday?

She looked to her sister, and Yui murmured "The song", she got the message and said to his dad

-Sing "Endless Wedge"

-Alright- he said, going to the piano.

He went to a corner of the room where they had an old piano… _the old piano_ and seat down in the piano bench.

He started playing with smooth moves, the song that they loved, and the song that represented that family.

_I listen with care, to the voice and sound of the coming winter  
The song I start to hear, is filled with your beautiful soft voice  
We had laughed a lot,  
Always played together,  
And, of course, had fought just one too many times  
But as I heard your voice, softly calling out my name  
I didn't ever mind the fights at all_

Just for once, I want to hold you tight in my arms  
Even if I realized that we will never meet again  
There's a wedge inside my heart that just can't ever be cleared up  
I feel this in a single word, "Regret", I fear it is

The time that you gave to me was full of complete happiness  
The smile that you gave to me was so tender and soft  
The past that you gave to me is something that cannot return  
But what you couldn't give me, was a future for us

Just how many more cold and harsh winters  
Has it been since that fateful day?  
The flower bed that we planted, only the two of us,  
Bloomed so many times just this spring  
This small bud had grown into a large tree before too long  
But your beautiful figure never changed  
The smile you gave me back then, at the very back of my mind  
Is now always a wedge, implanted perfectly

Were the days that I gave to you full of peace and serenity?  
Was the time that I gave to you full of fragments of my tears?  
Was that day I gave to you full of so many memories?  
But what I couldn't give to you, was a moment for just us

When I am left awake, on those dark and lonely nights,  
I can just remember you and your voice still singing  
When I am left struggling, really just trying not to cry  
I can just try to start singing that song you gave to me

I don't want to turn it into a sad song  
I don't want to turn it into a sad song

Oh, my dearest loved one, please always rest in peace  
Continue to sleep in this endless wedge from now on  
What you have given to me,  
And what I have given to you,  
I won't ever forget it, I just can't

Yes, and even now, I can still hear your voice  
Yes, and even now, I can still feel you here  
I always will...  
Love you

They stayed silent while Len sang the song. Lerin was fighting some tears, while Yui, Rui, Ace and Reina where crying. Rin was sobbing, and some tears ran down her cheeks.

Len stood up, and went to hug his family, and after that, they started celebrating Lerin´s birthday.

Rin and Len where in the living room, while Lerin was dancing with Lento, and Yui was eating oreos with his ""best friend"", Oliver.

-Look there- he said, pointing to the girls- there you have it

-What? - she asked with a confused tone

-There you have it, you proof of life.

_The end! _

**A/N: 1. about the 15 years war. It happens, in my country, there was a war for 14 years… I only added 1 year.**

**2. This is happening right now, in Iraq. The worst part of it is that, they PARENTS give them to be human bombs, and obviously, the kids dies.**

**3. A reverse way from feathers across the seasons xD .**

**And thanks for reading this thing. I´m going to write a new story, I just need to go out of a project in school.**

**Thanks for reading this lame story!**

**F. Rui-chan.**

**P.S: I´m going to say this just once… VOCALOID IS NOT MINE! IF IT WHERE, RIN AND LEN WOULD BE AN OFFICIAL COUPLE! **


End file.
